Morning Coffee
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: In which Tsuna is not a morning person, the Vongola estate ran out of coffee and the Guardians are DOOMED. Sort of. Drabble-ish One-Shot. Implied/Hinted R27.


**Title: **Morning Coffee

**Summary: **In which Tsuna is not a morning person, the Vongola estate ran out of coffee and the Vongola Family is scarred.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **None; but _hinted/implied _R27

**Warning: **Yay for more crack~! OoC Tsuna, OoC- okay, generally OoC-ness

* * *

**Morning Coffee**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was _not _a morning person.

He absolutely detests getting up in a morning, knowing that a full day of crap awaits him. Another day filled with failures and everyone calling him _'Dame-Tsuna' _as always.

–Well, ten years ago, that is.

Ten years later, Sawada Tsunayoshi, now at the age of twenty-four, and the Tenth head of the famous _(infamous?)_ Vongola Famiglia, is _still _not a morning person.

Not when he needs to face with paperwork (that he honestly wants to burn to ashes, but can't), annoying Guardians (that he has to resist the urge to maim on a daily basis) and bills. Lots and _**lots **_of bills. Bills that he want to take out of his Guardians' paychecks because said Guardians are the one incurring them –which brings him back to the point of resisting the urge to maim _said _Guardian on a daily basis (it is getting harder and harder to ignore said urges, unfortunately).

With a groan, Tsuna forced himself out of bed, already dreading the day ahead. His Hyper Intuition was already warning him of something, but said warning barely penetrated through the thick fog of sleep, and Tsuna couldn't be bothered at the moment. So he ignored his Hyper Intuition (he was _so _going to get a lecture from Primo later, but again, still-half-asleep-mind, couldn't give much of a damn) and went through his usual morning routine of taking a warm shower, washing up and slipping into a fresh suit (he swears he will ban suits one day –_after_ he can get his Spartan tutor-slash-hitman to stop shooting him enough for him to get a full sentence in) before heading to the dining room.

Tsuna yawned even as he nodded in acknowledgement to the morning greetings. The Mafioso, maids and butlers secretly smiled fondly at their Boss's grumpy looks, knowing the reason being such a not-so-unusual behavior.

–The Vongola Decimo needed coffee. _**Morning **__coffee_.

Tsuna didn't really need coffee to start the day until he officially became Vongola Decimo (as in, went through with Inheritance without being interrupted this time). With his new title came new tasks and responsibilities that often had him working later than almost everyone else in the estate and with that came lesser sleep (since he still had his special brand of wake-up call almost most of the time). There are days where he didn't need it, of course, but it had already become a habit for Tsuna to start the day with a cup of coffee.

Which is why, when Tsuna entered the dining room, he expected a steaming cup of coffee to be sitting at his place at the dining table.

There wasn't.

Tsuna blinked and checked again.

Nope. Still _none_.

His breakfast was there, steam still rising from the plate but... _**no coffee**_.

"Silvia." Tsuna called.

The maid in question bowed and asked, "Yes, Decimo?"

"Could I have a cup of coffee?" Tsuna asked.

"Sorry, Decimo… It appears that the kitchen ran out of coffee." Silvia answered, bowing deeply.

The Guardians –all seven of them– seated at the table, froze. They all turned to watch their Boss carefully.

Tsuna still had a pleasant aura about him, an angelic smile plastered on his face. "I see." He said. "Well, in that case, I'll take an Earl Gray."

"Right away, Decimo." Silvia bowed again and slipped out of the room.

Tsuna took his place at the head of the table and addressed the Guardians, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Jyuudaime."

"Morning, Tsuna."

"_Extreme _morning, Sawada!"

"G-Good morning, Tsuna-nii."

"Good morning, Boss…"

"Good morning to you as well, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"…Hmph."

"I'm sorry for being a little late this morning." Tsuna said.

"Not at all, Jyuudaime." Gokudera smiled.

Tsuna nodded. "Shall we dig in?"

The Guardians nodded –well, most of them, at least– and started eating.

And that's when _chaos exploded_.

"How was your run this morning, _sempai_?" Yamamoto asked.

"_Extreme_! I ran around the mansion ten times this morning!" Ryohei answered, grinning.

"Uwaahh… _Sugoi_…!" Yamamoto gasped. "I should wake up earlier to run rounds too…"

"Tch. You two sport idiots…" Gokudera grumbled.

"Mah, don't be like that, Hayato. Sports is fun." Yamamoto said.

"I agree to the _extreme_!" Ryohei shouted.

"No thanks, sport idiots." Gokudera scoffed.

"Well, that explains your… frail figure." Mukuro remarked.

"What's that…?!" Gokudera's eyebrow twitched.

"Am I wrong?" Mukuro smirked.

"You're a little smaller compared to the others." Lambo piped up.

"Shut up, you brat. You're the smallest here." Gokudera snapped.

"Justified; I'm the youngest." Lambo replied lazily.

"…Umm… but I'm only a year younger than Boss…" Chrome murmured.

"Chrome-nee doesn't count either. Chrome-nee is a lady, after all." Lambo said.

"He got you there, Hayato." Yamamoto grinned.

"Stop calling me Hayato!" Gokudera growled.

"But it's your name, isn't it?" Yamamoto asked in reply.

"Doesn't mean you get to call me that, Baseball Idiot…!" Gokudera gritted.

Yamamoto pouted, "Don't be so mean, Hayato."

Mukuro sighed, "Just get a room already," as he rolled his eyes. "And it's only _this _early, too…" He added under his breath.

"Mukuro's getting old." Lambo quipped.

"Oh, excuse me." Mukuro said with a bright smile on his face. "Is that a request to see hell I hear?"

Lambo paled and whimpered. The teen screamed when a chain shot passed between him and Mukuro (who was seated beside him).

"_Ara_, Hibari Kyouya. That's not a very good way to join the conversation." Mukuro said; his smile still lingering on his face, but his eyes gaining a dangerous glint.

"You're noisy. Shut up." Hibari said simply.

"Now that's a little unfair." Mukuro pouted. "If you're talking about noise, those two have been arguing more than I've spoken."

Hibari narrowed his gaze. Mukuro smirked tauntingly, materializing his trident.

The other Guardians sighed; their daily breakfast show was getting underway. Well, whenever the two Guardians are around at the same time, at least. Tsuna usually sends the two aforementioned Guardians on carefully selected missions so that the two Guardians would not usually stay in the estate at the same time. Unfortunately, there is a limit to the number of missions available for the Vongola Decimo to give out, so at rare times, the entire Vongola Tenth Generation would be around. Like today.

Hibari tightened his grip on the single tonfa he had out as Mukuro's right eye glowed with a purple flame.

And suddenly, everyone _froze_.

–No, not literally.

But yes, everyone froze. The temperature in the room had dropped drastically as light mist began to fill the room from the coldness. Bits of ice clung to the dining table at various spots.

With a gulp, the Guardians turned to the head of the table to find Tsuna still quietly eating his breakfast, but with very familiar gloves on and an even more dreadingly familiar abnormal flickering of the flame currently burning at his forehead. As if suddenly realizing the attention on him, Tsuna casually opened his previous closed eyes and smiled. "Oh, don't mind me. Carry on."

Hibari tucked his tonfa away without another word while the trident Mukuro held in his hand disintegrated into violet mist.

Still the temperature of the room did not rise –in fact, it seemed to have _fallen _further.

Tsuna had closed his eyes again to shield himself from the sight of his Guardians. The urge to maim said Guardians were rising again, and he really didn't need to encourage said urge through the sight of his Guardians. So immersed in his thoughts, Tsuna nearly jumped when a cup was shoved at his lips. The brunette didn't even get a chance to open his eyes or even _breathe _before a terse voice ordered, _"Drink,"_ and Tsuna did so without a second thought purely on instincts.

Tsuna moaned softly at the feeling of the hot, but not scalding, coffee sliding down his throat. He tilted his head back to rest against a strong chest.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love you, Reborn?"

The hitman chuckled, "Not really."

"Really? Because I _really _love you." Tsuna sighed contentedly.

"The coffee or me?" Reborn inquired, amused.

Tsuna cracked an eye open and glanced up at the hitman with a pout. "Can't I have both?"

As Reborn smirked, Tsuna gleefully enjoyed the sound of his Guardians choking on their breakfast over his morning coffee.

* * *

A/N: Oh, who I am kidding? There's no hint or implication -it's _clearly _R27. *grumbles*

*cough**cough* AHEM. Well, I read a fic from another fandom that had this character who had low blood pressure and needed his sleep. Otherwise, he'll be super grumpy. And then, *poof**sings* **_PLOT_ _BUNNY_~~** So, yeah... Well, to me, Tsuna's more of a tea person, but I figured since he had an espresso-loving hitman for a tutor, he'll get hooked someday.

*glances back at story* You know... I intended for this fic to end with the Guardians permanently scarred. They _are_, in a manner of speaking, but not in the manner I wanted. Heck... I somehow turned a supposedly crack fic into a... humor fic with a fluffy-ish ending. Can't say I dislike it though... Ah well.

SO. Thanks for reading again~


End file.
